Cinderella
by Elizabeth Middleford
Summary: A girl's hard and simple life becomes more complicated when the prince of England asks her to commit murder... of himself. She notices the adrenaline and thrill of this kill, and realizes how much more "exciting" her life could be. After putting on quite an act, she has become the princess of England, soon to be queen. Cinderella... with a twist!
1. Prologue

_ Prologue_

"Would you like that?" Tadashi asked me, smiling. He bent down on one knee, being only a little bit taller than me. I was on my knees, tears streaming down my face. Silently, I nodded. I have even forgotten the sound of my own voice; I had not spoken in years. Tadashi looked down at me, smiling. He took my hand gently and pulled me to my feet.

I stared into his eyes. He was the _prince._ I had no idea what he was the prince of, but he was _the_ prince. But even he acted like a peasant. Same feelings, same actions, he might as well just be a commoner dressed as royalty. That look in his eyes, though, it doesn't lie. He's the prince.

"Alright!" he flashed a grin at me, then grabbed my hand, pulling me across the glimmering sand. As I ran after him, struggling to keep up, I looked to the ocean, and the moon was reflecting off of the water, casting a beautiful, yet eerie glow. Suddenly, Tadashi stopped. I did, as well. As my gaze slowly shifted, I saw a beautiful green valley below. My eyes were glassy and stinging from tears of joy. It was amazing. Dazzling. Unbelievable.

"Prince," I whispered. I gasped at the sound of my own voice. It felt like someone else was talking through me. I smiled wide, hugging Tadashi out of nowhere. He staggered backwards, smiling as well. He hugged me back, and for once, I felt like I belonged somewhere. I felt like I _really_ belonged somewhere.

"Alice, may I ask you a question?" Tadashi asked me, bending on one knee.

"Yes?" I was eager to know what he wanted. Anything. I would give him anything after what he gave me. "What is it?"

"Would you do me the honor of...?" Tadashitook a small dagger out of his pocket. My eyes widened and my jaw slightly dropped in shock. "I just ask, please..."

"P-Prince?" I stuttered.

"Call me Tadashi... And... May you stab me?" the prince flashed a familiar grin. I gently took the dagger from his hand. Once again, I felt small tear streaks dripping down my cheeks. Both of my hands were barely touching, one holding the dagger. They met in the middle of my chest.

"Tadashi..." I knew he wouldn't stop until someone killed him.

"Don't cry, Alice. Smile, okay? Then we can both be smiling. It could be a happy death," Tadashi had pity in his eyes. I had a feeling he knew what I felt. A small, joyful smile appeared on my face.

"Goodbye..." I was shaking. _I'm going to do this, _I told myself. _For him._

"This isn't goodbye, Alice," Tadashi smiled back. I stared into his eyes, realizing they were exactly like mine. The same color, shape, everything.

My tiny grin turned into a full-out smile, and I caught myself laughing slightly. Tadashi had a surprised expression, mixed with fear.

"Ali-" he began to call my name, but his voice was interrupted by a dagger in his throat. He dropped forward onto the sand, staining it red with blood. In a matter of minutes, guards surrounded me. I felt as if I sensed Tadashi's last wish- for me to be safe. I burst into tears, dropping on my knees in front of the guards.

"H-He grabbed the knife, and... And stabbed himself!" I looked down, watching drops of water hit the sand. I grasped the locket on my necklace, my short, silky, golden hair swaying with my movements. One of the guards put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him with sadness and despair in my eyes.

"My lady... You are to be crowned queen. We are skeptical of your explanation, but we need a new ruler. The current king has died, and the queen is near death because of a horrible illness," the guard explained.

"N-No! I could never replace the prince!" I exclaimed with pain in my voice, making my act all the more believable.

"Will you please stand up, your highness?" the guard asked me. I did as told, still sobbing like a child. Two other guards supported me and brought me back to the prince's castle. They dumped me in a large, beautiful bedroom. I glanced at myself in the mirror, seeing my eyes red from tears. My straight lips curved into a smile, and I let myself fall backwards onto the bed, laughing.

"Once upon a time," I breathed, opening the locket on my necklace. It was a gift from the prince, and I had never opened it before. It contained a picture of Tadashi, but... What's that? A speck of blood in the right corner? Ha! "The story's only begun!"

**Heyyy! I had an awesome story idea, so I'll be updating both "Cinderella" ****_and_**** "The Game of Life" at the same time! Sorry I haven't been updating, too. If anybody wants something to happen, then put it in the reviews! I might write about it if I feel like it fits my writing. ;))) Goodbye, my pretties!  
Alois: But I'm pretty!**

**Me: GAAAY. I love you.**


	2. Tea Time

~In the Streets of London~

"Young master, have you heard?" Sebastian, a black-clad butler asked, walking alongside a young child. The child appeared to be about fifteen. "It seems we have a new princess to replace the dead prince."

"Yes, of course I have. And does no one find it suspicious how the new princess was at the scene of the murder when the guards discovered it? And what reason would the prince have to commit suicide?" The boy replied. His name was Ciel.

"I've actually been looking into it, young master. It seems this girl used to be a servant for two nobles. It's quite interesting," the butler smirked.

"We've been ordered by the queen to look into it. She has also gained suspicion," Ciel sighed.

"I assume if we're investigating, Scotland Yard will be involved as well," the butler remarked. Suddenly, a royal looking carriage stopped in front of the two. Sure enough, Alice Carter, the new princess, stepped out. Her face was blank with a hint of sadness, and she stood in front of Sebastian and Ciel. It was hard to believe she was only one year older than Ciel. With a soft voice, she made sure to sound heartbroken.

"Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis?" she asked quietly. Sebastian frowned, raising an eyebrow. Ciel smiled. He wasn't going to accuse the princess of murder in front of everyone in London.

"Fancy meeting you here, your highness," Ciel got on one knee and kissed Alice's hand gently.

"Thank you, Ciel, but I have something to ask of you," Alice smiled lightly back, causing a look of innocence and gratefulness.

"And what might that be?" Ciel wondered, standing up.

"Might I be able to steal you from your butler for a moment?" Alice replied, smiling at Sebastian. The butler narrowed his eyes at her, and she still feigned innocence, even knowing that Sebastian already discovered her true personality.

"Of course, your highness," Ciel took Alice's hand and led her into a small, empty shop. "Now what is it you needed?" Ciel was being cautious, just in case the princess tried anything.

"I understand you're the queen's watchdog?" Alice asked him.

"Yes," Ciel's smile began to fade, but it was still there. Alice's smile only grew, and she giggled.

"I believe we'll become very good friends." She led Ciel back to his butler. Sebastian's eyes flared red. The royal carriage driver opened the door, and Alice stepped inside the carriage. It left just as suddenly as it came.

"What was it, young master? Did she harm you?" Sebastian asked sternly.

"No. In fact, she said we'd be good _friends._ I believe this'll be harder than we expected," Ciel said, blankly.

...

Alice laughed, sitting on her windowsill, overlooking the vast area. She opened her window and hung upside down from it, dangling over a hundred feet above the ground. The upside-down world was just as beautiful as it was right-side-up. And to think, Ha! She would rule all of this so soon. When the queen died from her illness... Or, of course, if the queen was killed...

Alice swung back into her room, sitting on her knees. She rested her head on her fist, putting her elbow on the windowsill. She watched the land again with a bored expression on her face. She sighed. Everything was peaceful and calm- Otherwise known as "not exciting at all". She was going to do something about this. As soon as she became queen, there would be an uproar. Now that the butler knows about her, he'll tell his master. His master will tell an acquaintance. It will keep going. And the queen... Would enjoy it.

...

"I know we've never been to the castle to visit, but I think this is an exception, Sebastian," Ciel growled.

"I hardly believe we need to speak to the princess at the moment, young master," Sebastian spoke calmly, ignoring Ciel's ignorance.

"It doesn't matter what _you_ believe! I am the master here, and I _order you to bring me to the castle at once!"_ Ciel yelled. Sebastian's eyes widened with shock, but then, he smiled.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian grinned, bowing. Sebastian left to prepare the carriage.

_I have a horrid feeling that she's going to rule this entire... Country... She is the princess, though. Wouldn't they have to trust her, then? Or... Maybe... Not... _Ciel thought to himself, very nervous, yet somewhat angry that such a thing could drive him insane.

"Young master, the carriage is ready!" Sebastian yelled from outside. Ciel didn't move, and he absolutely didn't seem to notice Sebastian. "... Young master?"

Ciel looked up and saw Sebastian through the window. He stood up and began to walk outside. He appeared to be delusional; he saw the princess everywhere. As a killer, an assassin, a thief... And a trump card of sorts. Sebastian opened the carriage door at the sight of Ciel, who cautiously checked his surroundings before finally going in.

"I seriously doubt England's safe with her as a princess," Ciel complained.

"That's none of your concern. I'll dispose of her if needed," Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his eyes red. "This is my fight," he sneered. Sebastian's eyes widened, but he smiled, bowing.

"Yes, of course," he spoke. He walked to the front of the carriage and began to drive.

_Idiot... That moronic demon doesn't have to fight all my battles... _Ciel tried to tell himself. He soon realized he was wrong, and sat in the carriage in silence. When they finally reached the castle, a royal guard stood in front of the carriage, stopping it. Surprisingly, the guard's armor was a beautiful golden. The dazzling red roses in front of the castle were also replaced with eerie, gold roses. Ciel also noticed that the sunlight gleamed off of the grass, causing a shine that made the grass seem the same color as everything else.

_Golden, _Ciel thought, stepping out of the carriage. The entire castle was exactly the same- except everything was golden.

Laughter was heard, followed by the front castle doors bursting open. The princess laughed again, twirling out on the pathway to Ciel. She smiled, hugging him.

"I just _knew _you'd come!" she exclaimed. Sebastian stood next to Ciel, his eyes narrowed at Alice. Alice's green eyes twinkled as she released Ciel. Bending forward, so her face was only about a centimeter away from Ciel's.

"What happened to the castle!?" Ciel asked. Alice raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. Ciel stared at her, feeling _slightly_ unsafe.

"That old thing is _gone_ now! It's _much _more beautiful, wouldn't you agree?" The princess twirled again. Her pale, yellow hair shone in the sun, contrasting beautifully with the castle. Her own golden and black gown stood out, being the only dark thing in or near the castle, besides Ciel and Sebastian. "And I have _great _news!" Alice giggled.

"And what would that be?" Sebastian questioned suspiciously.

"I'll be the queen in just a _few_ more days!" the princess was happier every moment.

"What!? What happened to the queen!? What did you do to her!?" Ciel grabbed part of the princess' dress, pulling her closer to him. He pulled his back, ready to hit her. Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm, eyeing him.

"Young master, unhand the princess. You mustn't treat royalty in such a way," Sebastian sighed. Royal guards had their guns pointed to Ciel's head. Alice still smiled, and Ciel backed away.

"Do you feel threatened at all?" Ciel asked the soon-to-be queen.

"Not at all!" the princess laughed. "If you wanted to threaten _me_, then I'm not your target! Now, Ciel, would you like to come in for some tea? It's Earl Grey."

"Earl... Grey... How did you know...?" Ciel questioned with a suspicious voice.

"How could I not? You reek of it!" The queen grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him towards the castle. "Let's go!"

"Young master!" Sebastian called after them, following closely behind. Not only did the exterior change, but the interior as well became a deep golden. Ciel noticed that there seemed to be more furniture than usual.

"Here we are!" the princess giggled, sitting at one of the tables. "Take a seat anywhere you like, the tea will come when you're seated!"

Ciel sat across from the princess, and Sebastian stood next to him. "I will stand," Sebastian spoke, "It is only respectful for a butler such as myself to do so."

"Aw, come on! You can sit down! And just remember, we're alone right now! Nobody will know! It won't ruin your reputation or... whatever. Just sit!" The princess protested. With a sigh, Sebastian did as told. To be honest, Sebastian even thought he was going to be forced to drink tea. _My, what a day for a butler, _he thought to himself. In moments, a man in a black suit set a tray down with three teacups and a teapot. He picked the pot up and poured a fair amount of tea in each of the three's cups.

"My thanks," Ciel mumbled. The man nodded to him and left. Ciel lightly sipped the tea, expecting it to be dull. After all, his butler did everything perfectly. Ciel's eyes widened at the taste. It was... better.

"Well, how is it?" the princess asked eagerly.

"It's... _amazing," _Ciel replied in surprise.

"Amazing? As opposed to-" Sebastian began, but he was interrupted by Ciel.

"Sebastian, it's better than _yours_," Ciel looked at Sebastian. Sebastian was just as surprised as Ciel. They both knew something was going on. Something suspicious. Something supernatural.


End file.
